Electric Love
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: Jasón a descubierto que no sólo los rayos son fuente de electricidad.


**« _Electric Love_** **»**

 **Pair:** Jasón Grace/ Piper McLean.

 **Número de palabras:** 1,082.

 **N/A:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **« _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_**

 ** _I can't let you go now that I got you_**

 ** _And all I need is to be struck by your electric love_** **»**

* * *

Jasón vuelve a mirar a Piper por décima vez consecutiva en los últimos 30 minutos. Su cabello recogido en una media melena con trenzas a los lados rebota cada vez que ella da un salto hacia atrás en una batalla de espadas contra Percy Jackson. Piper va perdiendo por falta de experiencia, pero esa no es razón para que deje de luchar con todas sus fuerzas por la victoria. La piel morena de su frente está perlada por el sudor de su esfuerzo y sus labios pintan la sonrisa más hermosa que ha podido ver en toda la batalla.

El hijo de Júpiter no puede negar que la chica en la arena es indiscutiblemente una hija de Afrodita, y que posiblemente es la que ha obtenido el premio mayor, pues ninguna otra chica del campamento puede volverlo loco como ella. Cuando ella pide algo, sus sentidos se adormecen y no exactamente por el poder de convencimiento que tiene, sino por el tono que utiliza ella con él. Suave y delicado como una melodía clásica. Jasón sabe que con ella lo tiene todo y nada a la vez. Lo desarma, lo hace sentir mareado y como un idiota ante su poder. Incluso se ha preguntado si no se trata de una fantasía, un engaño de Juno, nuevamente y como si fuera noticia nueva.

El encuentro termina cuando la Señorita O'Leary corre a la arena tirando a Percy de bruces contra el suelo, dejando a Piper vencedora que sujeta una espada contra el pecho del hijo de Poseidón.

Ella camina en su dirección con una sonrisa distinta, una que es sólo para él y que esconde muchas cosas. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, no puede distinguir el color de sus ojos. Un momento son castaños, otros grises, incluso los ha visto violetas, pero cree que es sólo cuestión de las luces que parecen seguirla a donde va. Hoy va vestida con un short, una camiseta naranja del campamento sin mangas y botas de combate color marrón, las que combinan a la perfección con su cabello.

A lo lejos distingue a Annabeth limpiando tierra y sudor de la cara de su novio con una toalla y deposita un beso sobre su frente de forma cariñosa. Jasón vuelve la vista a su centro de atracción y se encuentra con la hija de Afrodita tomando agua de la cantimplora dorada de Jasón. Se sienta a su lado con sólo tres centímetros separando sus hombros en completo silencio. El sol comienza a ponerse, reflejándose sobre el agua del lago.

—Así que por fin has vencido a Percy —dice Jasón de forma casual.

—Sí, creo que soy demasiado buena para él —una melodiosa risa sale de la boca de Piper—. Un poco de _charmspeak_ y se queda unos segundos en desconcierto, suficiente para asestarle un golpe al estómago.

—Entonces será mejor que no me meta contigo, McLean.

Piper vuelve a reír y Jasón no puede evitar hacerlo también. Ella se gira hasta él y deposita un beso sobre sus labios. Una corriente le recorre el cuerpo a través de las venas, una sensación parecida a la de invocar el rayo, sólo que mejor, porque esta le deja un buen sabor en la boca. Dulce como los caramelos de menta.

Se separa y vuelve a tomar agua, dejando a Jasón deseoso por otro beso que le devuelva el sabor de sus labios, pero ella se ha levantado y comenzado a andar en dirección al lago, esperando que el hijo del señor de los cielos le siga por detrás.

Jasón siente la energía corriendo por su cuerpo, crispando cada vello de su cuerpo y provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su sistema, como si un millón de rayos le atravesaran la piel y los músculos cada vez que ella lo mira y sonríe de forma cómplice, como si acabaran de cometer una travesura. Pero ahí no hay travesuras, sólo la belleza disimulada de Piper causando estragos en él.

Cuando la alcanza, toma su mano y literalmente, saltan chispas del choque de pieles, a lo que Piper aleja su mano con un _"Auch"_ infantil que derrite el corazón de Jasón. No obstante, la hija de Afrodita vuelve a entrelazar sus manos y ésta vez, un rayo y un trueno suenan en lo alto del cielo nebuloso de Long Island.

Dirige su mirada a Piper otra vez y siente sus piernas flaquear. Se detiene y se siente atraído por la energía que ella misma le provoca, como si fuera ella hija de Zeus o Júpiter. Mismo Dios, diferentes presentaciones. Piper se sorprende pero enreda sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las corrientes de Jasón pasan a ella, erizando los vellos de sus brazos y su nuca. Si pudiera describir el beso, sería como una tormenta, con la electricidad corriendo y cosquilleando sus labios y mejillas.

Juntos se sientan en la orilla del lago, donde a lo lejos puede ver al hijo del mar y a la hija de la sabiduría juntos, en una clase de juego en el que Percy va ganando de forma injusta. Piper ríe y recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él pasa su brazo por su cintura y la atrae hasta que ya no puede más. Descansa su cabeza sobre el cabello castaño de Piper y siguen observando la batalla marina de los dos semidioses.

—¿Sabes, Pipes? —dice Jasón con el corazón en la garganta—. Me gustas.

Piper ríe tan quedito que el hijo de Júpiter podría jurar que se trata de una canción de cuna.

—Es lindo que lo digas. A mí igual me gustas.

Ella alza su cabeza y se inclina a besarlo nuevamente. Un beso lento, suave y cálido como una brisa veraniega con sabor a caramelos de menta, patrocinados por su mejor amigo Leo y provenientes de su cinturón de herramientas. Si quisiera, incluso podría aparecer a Aníbal por ahí.

Piper se aleja en busca de oxígeno y Jasón vuelve a mirar sus ojos. Son verdes, grises, azules. En ellos hay un arco-iris que de nuevo tiene que ver con la luz del sol sobre sus ojos. Ella sonríe por la atención que su novio tiene hacia ella y Jasón se da cuenta de que no puede dejarla ir nunca. Necesita de los golpes de electricidad que le da con sus besos, o la energía que su cercanía le provoca, incluso esas espontáneas chispas que saltan de su piel cuando lo toca. Definitivamente no puede dejarla ir.

—Eres como la electricidad, Pipes.


End file.
